Always
by Coy Fish
Summary: Fresh from their honeymoon, Jumin doesn't like how close MC appears to be with Luciel. Oneshot. Mature Content


Always

"Darling, I'm sorry." Her hand slid up his thigh. She cooed over him, running her hand over his cheek. "It was just a bit of teasing." He stared out the window. She watched as he pouted, but surely she was mistaken because Jumin Han did not pout. Her lips pressed against the warm skin where her hand had been resting. He did not budge an inch over her fawning. His ego was bruised over her slight. Since they had come home from their honeymoon, the RFA members went to celebrate with them for a night out on the town. Jumin watched as his wife laughed at Luciel's antics and even joined in with him on the teasing. He wasn't upset about the teasing; he was upset that another man could make her laugh like that.

MC brushed the hair back that had fallen from Jumin's slicked back coif. He had changed his hairstyle before the wedding and kept it when MC went slack jawed over his new appearance. She tried curling up in his lap, but he wasn't receptive to it. Next she straddled him, palming his cheeks. His eyes finally stared into hers. Those beautiful eyes took her breath away every time. MC rubbed her thumbs up and down. "What thoughts are tangled up there?" Her voice was quiet and reserved. She truly had no idea what he could be thinking about, but she so desperately wanted to know.

He wasn't ready to tell her yet. He wasn't done brooding yet. MC was the only person to ever make him feel this way. Sensing he still needed attention, she began to place soft kisses on his cheeks, nose, and lips. Drawing closer, she grazed his jaw line. Her lips were barely touching the skin on his earlobe. "What can I do to make Daddy happy?"

He took a sharp breath before burying his face into her neck. Teeth scraped gently at her pulse, causing her to let out a small groan. MC's hips softly rolled against his, her skirt already hiked up from straddling him. Jumin's fingers gripped her hips while he pressed himself against her as well. Her hands went behind his neck, begging him to keep torturing her. His lips traveled to her collar bone, eliciting a stronger moan. "Oh Daddy, please don't stop."

The only problem was that he did stop. MC stared at him as he pulled back, out of breath. She was about to speak again, but his hand traveled to cup her chin. His thumb rested on her lip and he watched as she started gently sucking on it. It sent jolts of electricity to his groin. Jumin moaned as she lavished attention on his digit like it was his cock. He pulled it away from her, making a lewd pop. He then began to remove his cuff links.

"So my kitten wants to make her Daddy happy?" MC shivered in delight. His voice was like dark velvet. She couldn't help but roll her hips against his again.

Her lower lip was caught by her teeth and she hummed as the molten heat began to coil up inside. "Yes sir, I'll do anything Daddy wants." She watched as he began to roll his sleeves, exposing his forearms. MC knew what was coming next.

"Bend over kitten." His eyes were almost black and she shook in anticipation.

"Yes sir." MC draped herself over his lap, back arched and ass on full display. Jumin ran a hand up her stocking clad legs. A finger dipped into the band, tracing the skin on her thigh. She let out a light gasp, but he kept going. He removed his finger and continued his ascent. His palm slid up her skirt, cupping her rear.

"Are you ready for you punishment princess?" MC bit her lip again. She had no inclination what the punishment was for, but she wanted it.

"Yes Daddy." Jumin traced invisible lines, teasing her and making her flesh prick up.

"Don't forget to count, darling." She felt him rearing up and braced herself. Her skirt was flipped up to her waist.

A loud smack was deafening in the quiet apartment. Her skin began to sting. "One." His fingers caressed the pink skin, giving her a moment to collect herself.

"Breathe." Jumin watched her inhale and exhale. Another smack sounded.

"Two." Again, he gently caressed her ever reddening skin. He could hear her sigh. Her shapely thighs squeezed together, trying to relieve the increasing pressure in her lower abdomen.

Smack. "Three." Another gentle caress, but this time he dragged his fingers down her middle, barely touching her lace covered mound. MC moaned into the couch cushion and pushed back against his hand.

Jumin tutted at her, "Now kitten, we're not done yet." His voice teased her in the best way.

Smack. "Four." He switched to the other side of her ass, starting the sensations all over again. Her groans were louder and her thighs were rubbing together.

Smack. "Five." For the last time, he caressed her pretty red posterior. Her panties were soaked by this point. All her nerve endings seemed to be receiving sensations at full blast.

Puffs of air hit her as he peppered open kisses against her sensitive skin. His lean fingers stroked her through the lacy fabric. By now she felt like she was babbling as her mind became cloudy was pleasure. "You're doing so well princess." Teeth began to nip at her abused skin, creeping closer to her core.

"Jumin, please." He would move mountain's to hear her sigh his name like that every day. His cock strained against the fabric of his slacks. He pulled out from underneath her, ordering her to stay in place.

Jumin watched as she panted with desire. Desire that he had created in her and that he alone would satisfy. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his pin striped shirt and then crept behind her lovely behind. Her panties slid off so easily, a string of cum following with it. MC made a delightful noise in the back of her throat.

His broad tongue swept from bottom to top. His finger's spread her open and he sucked her clit between his teeth. Jumin barely moved his jaw back and forth, applying gentle pressure to her sensitive nub. "Fuck daddy." The corners of his lips turned up. Her hips began moving with more force. She needed more. A finger probed at her drenched opening. MC tried to push back on his finger, but it didn't go in. Another broad lick, harder this time.

"What do you say princess?" His voice was dripping in lust.

"Please daddy, oh."

"Tell me what you want daddy to do." The flush on her face was so beautiful.

"I want…" Her hips rolled again, trying to get his finger to go in. It didn't work. Her face pressed deeper into the couch cushion. Jumin rubbed his finger at her opening, waiting for her answer. More kisses and licks were placed on her thighs. "I want your fingers inside me."

"Good girl." One finger glided in her dripping cunt and his thumb pressed against her clit. She was in heaven. Slowly Jumin began pumping his finger in and out as he listened to her wanton mewls. Another finger was soon added, stretching her further. Her hips rolled harder, trying to bring herself to climax. Almost sobbing, she pushed herself up. "I need you inside me." His cock strained even harder. He wanted to wreck her.

"Not yet." He decided to try something adventurous, something that she had surprised him with before. She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers. Once more, he pressed his tongue to her clit earning a small moan. Tortuously, he proceeded up to lap at her core, drinking in her sweet juices. His thumb began rubbing her clit in small circles, bringing more of the precious wetness against his skin. Tearing the wet muscle away from her cunt, he languidly licked her perineum. She hissed between her teeth, almost cumming at the new sensation. His final destination was reached shortly thereafter.

"Oh my God." His face was buried in her. His tongue was sweeping circles around her virgin hole. Her body began to shake.

"What's my name?" Jumin briefly stopped, waiting for her answer.

"Daddy." His fingers went back to work, stretching her pussy and curling, trying to find her pleasure spot.

"Who is making you feel this good?" Her moans wouldn't stop.

"You are, only you." Satisfied, he went back to dragging his tongue across her rim. The tiny star puckered due to his ministrations. Her walls were gripping at his fingers and he could tell she was close.

"Your punishment isn't over yet princess, you can't cum." Jumin withdrew from her and began to fumble with his belt. Pleasing her had turned him on so much he could feel his own wetness through his pants. Belt gone, he unzipped his fly and pulled his cock free from his boxers. His hand pumped up and down, the head was almost purple, weeping beads of arousal. "Sit down and spread your legs." MC quickly complied, loving the strain in his voice.

"I need you so badly." Jumin kneeled into the soft foam of the couch and rubbed his twitching cock against her wonderfully soaking pussy lips. God how he ached for her; especially when he felt her hardened bud against his rod. "I won't be gentle," He warned her.

MC pulled him close. "I didn't ask you to." Their mouths clashed together as he rammed himself to the hilt. His pelvic bone pressed against hers and both of them saw stars. Her eyes rolled back as he kept ramming into her. Deft fingers rubbed her clit, drawing out breathy moans. Her slick muscles clenched and milked him, begging him to stay buried inside her. The pressure inside her contracting muscles were about to explode. "I'm sorry, I can't last much longer."

Jumin grasped the back of the couch for leverage. MC wrapped her legs around his waist and bounced with every thrust. He could feel his balls draw up and tighten, signaling that he was also close. "Cum for daddy, kitten." She met his thrusts with her own, pushing him harder and deeper inside.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." The profanities fell from her sweet lips and she started rubbing at her clit furiously. Her back arched and her mouth formed a little 'o'. Her hips spasmed wildly as she finally came. Wet heat tightened all around him as he felt her spasms, trying to draw up what seed it could. Unable to hold back, his thick and swollen cock finally unleashed itself. He pushed himself as hard as her could, pressing against her cervix. His member twitched as it released the last drop of seed.

Jumin placed his sweaty forehead against MC's. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, refusing to let him go. "I love you so much Jumin." She kissed him softly. Her arms wrapped around him.

He thought about how he didn't deserve her love and it wrenched at his heart. "I love you more." Jumin closed his eyes and snuggled her neck. Her perfume smelled perfect. Carefully she extracted herself from him and let him cuddle up next to her on the couch. Fingers intertwined.

"Will you tell me what's been bothering you?" Her eyes were so expressive. It almost pained him how she looked at him with adoration, especially after feeling childish for his jealousy.

His fingers tightened around hers. "I want to be the one to make you smile."

"You do make me smile. I smile every day I'm with you." Her eyes were overflowing with adoration. She nuzzled into his neck. "I am so very lucky that I have a husband who dotes on me with all his heart. Please tell me what's wrong, darling."

Pride told him to insist nothing was wrong. He knew better than to hide something from his increasingly intuitive wife. "I feel foolish."

MC looked up with concern. "Foolish about what?"

Blood began to pink his cheeks. "Foolish because I have behaved like a jealous child."

Eyebrows furrowed as confusion settled on her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He could bear looking her in the face with his confession. "You get along with Luciel very well. I couldn't stand that he could make you so happy with his asinine comments."

Insecure. Undeserving. Jealous. MC understood these feelings well. Her arms encircled his waist and spoke into his chest. "Luciel will always be a dear friend and nothing else." She detangled from him and grasped his hands. "You are my husband. For better or worse and till death do us part. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jumin pulled her close once more and murmured into her hair. "Stay with this foolish man."

"Always."

* * *

So that's my first time doing that. I may be removing this and putting it on AO3 as soon as I get my invitation within the week due to the explicit content. I am MM trash right now and I barely have time to write anything due to current obligations. Please forgive me.


End file.
